Symphony No 6 - The Risqué Reprise
by INeverExplainAnything
Summary: Alternate version of Chapter Seven from Symphony No. 6. Can be read as a one shot. AU.


Symphony No. 6 - The Risqué Reprise

A/N So here is the risqué version of Chapter Seven, though it contains the end of Chapter Six so it flows a little better.  
If you are underage, or are uncomfortable with sexual content, please skip this one.

Otherwise, have fun =P The page break denotes where it changes from what originally happens in Symphony No. 6.

Disclaimer: I do not own TSOM except for on DVD and an old vinyl record.

 _Captain von Trapp just told me he loves me. And he's not going to marry Baroness Schraeder._

Her brain didn't seem to be able to comprehend what it had just heard. It seemed to be defaulting to fight or flight. The memory of her dream came back to her and all she could think about was her secret, never to be told.

"Maria," he said, his voice low and inviting as he approached her slowly, "If you feel nothing for me, I will let you walk out that door and say no more on the subject. But only if I hear you say it."

"I-I-well-," Maria tried to deny what she felt but the words continuously failed, the lies catching in her throat.

He was so incredibly close and so she concentrated on looking down at her feet. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to breathe.

"And don't try to lie to me, you can't even do it properly," he said.*

She risked looking up at him and her breath caught. The way he was looking at her made her feel so alive; the heat of his gaze was intense and she felt the tension coil within her. And in that moment she knew what he said was true. He wasn't trying to trick her. Why she would ever think that this man would possibly use her was absurd. But she was so frightened; her heart seemed to be stuck in her throat.

She tried to will her feet to step back, to put some much needed distance between them. But her body wasn't taking any orders from her brain– not that it ever really had. Instead, her traitorous feet moved her closer to him.

"I'm frightened…" she heard herself whisper.

His gaze softened slightly as he said, "I don't want to frighten you, Maria."

Shaking her head, she went on, "No. You don't frighten me. The way I feel frightens me. I feel-I feel-"

"Yes?" he questioned as he closed the gap between them, moving his hands up the length of her arms.

She shivered from the touch, the heat of his hands on her skin sending tingles down her spine and causing the knot in her stomach to tighten. And she felt a burst of delicious tension bloom between her legs. Before she could think any further, before she could talk herself out of it, she threw her arms around his neck and moved her face towards his.

The sensation of his mouth moving feverishly over hers caused her blood to boil and she heard him groan against her lips. Throwing her fears away, she let the feeling of him take over, unable to hold herself back any longer. The fingers of one of her hands gripped at the nape of his neck while the other trailed down his chest. She could feel the beating of his heart underneath her hand, the mad pounding matching her own. In the wild chorus of thoughts flying about her head, all she could think about was being closer to him, that the feel of him against her would put her out of her misery. With a boldness she didn't truly feel, she moved her hand to the open collar of his shirt and moved her hand underneath the stiff fabric. The burning heat underneath her hand caused a sigh to escape her lips and she felt him bring her closer.

His body was pressed right up against hers and she could feel every inch of him, the searing heat scorching through the clothing that separated them. The feel of his arousal pressed up against her again shocked a small part of her, the part that seemed to be trying to cling onto some sense of reason. But the rest of her didn't care and seemed to take great pleasure in the feel of him pressed up against her as he held her in his steel like grip. Instinctively, she pushed back against him and he tore his mouth from his lips and trailed white-hot kisses down the column of her throat.

Over the sounds of the music, she could hear their panted breathing and she gripped his shoulder. The hot skin underneath her hand was taught and she could feel the strength of him. He continued to attack her neck with his lips as he steered her backwards towards a gilded settee that sat against one wall. When the back of her legs hit the furniture, she fell back onto the seat and looked up to see him standing over her.

The look in his eyes was unmistakeable, they were burning with barely controlled desire and she could see he was silently asking for permission to continue. The tension in the room seemed to multiply and Maria tried to concentrate on her breathing as she looked up at him. The top of his shirt was unbuttoned and his hair was falling into his eyes. Her eyes drifted lower and her breath caught at the sight of his arousal straining against the confines of his trousers.

Her eyes flicked back up to his face and she swallowed loudly as she extended a shaky hand towards him. She tried to still the mad beating of her heart as her hand hung in the air. In the dim light, she could see that her fingers were shaking. After what seemed forever, the Captain finally took her hand and dropped to his knees in front of her.

"So, how do you feel?" he asked, his voice was low and it held a certainly quality she'd never heard before.

"I-I don't know," she said, trying to speak evenly, but it came out more as a strangled whisper.

Letting go of her hand, he cupped her ankle and took her shoe off before doing the same thing to the other foot. His hands then skimmed up the sides of her legs until they reached the back of her knees, where he paused.

Her breath hitched as his hands moved back down the sides of her legs before he then dragged them back up the inside of her calves. The feel of it was agonising, not just because he was doing it ever so slowly, or because the thin nylon of her stocking separated her skin from his but because it seemed to unleash some burning itch that she could feel all over her body. Her fingers gripped the edge of seat as her body thrummed.

His hands left her legs and moved to her arms as he joined her on the settee. Maria tried to concentrate on breathing, but the way he was looking at her was making it impossible. The look in his eyes was piercing. He looked utterly dishevelled, just like he had that night. But it was different this time. What she had seen that night only paled in comparison to the way he looked at her now.

Breaking eye contact, he kissed his way up one arm before whispering in her ear, "Do I make you feel uncomfortable, Maria?"

He had asked her the same question all those nights ago, and then, it had been in a somewhat cautious tone. But now, he had practically purred it into her ear and the sound of his voice alone had sent shivers down her spine and she felt an ache throb between her legs.

"No," she breathed.

She felt him move his lips down her neck before nipping softly at her shoulder, causing her to gasp in surprised delight. Before she knew what was happening, she was lying on her back, slightly propped up by some cushions, as he continued to leave kisses all up her neck and then along her jaw as his hands pinned her in place.

"Good," he purred again, his voice deep, "Because I want you to feel anything but uncomfortable."

Later, Maria would reflect that a voice should never have the power to make someone feel the way he managed to make her feel. It was both unbearable and wonderful at the same time. Her hands went to the waistcoat he still wore and undid the buttons before pushing it open in a desperate attempt to get closer to him. Gripping handfuls of his shirt, she tried to bring him towards her and her movements caused her leg to brush against something hard.

There was the sound of his low groan before his hands skimmed the undersides of her breasts through the fabric of her dress. And she was very much aware of his panted breathing in her ear as his hands moved feverishly over her. A small part of her mind was screaming at her, telling her they needed to stop but she didn't want to stop. Her body was full of an intense longing, the way he was making her feel was exhilarating and her thoughts all seemed to only be able to focus on the feel of him. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her as his hands continued to move over her body.

* * *

All Georg could think was that he needed to get Maria out of her dress. The way she was moaning under him was slowly tearing at his self-control and all he knew was that he needed more. Pulling her up, he quickly reached around the back of her waist and undid the sash, throwing it on the ballroom floor. His hands hastily reached for the top of her dress and started to undo the buttons. Pulling the dress down her arms, he was once again faced with the vision of her heaving chest wearing nothing but her brassiere.

His eyes locked with hers and even in the dim moonlight he could see her normally bright eyes were dark and her face was flushed. He saw her lick her lips and he immediately pulled her back against him so that she was sitting in his lap, her dress bunching around her waist. His brain, which had been pleading with him to stop, just gave up. The smell of her was more intoxicating than any alcohol, and combined with the feel of her soft lips and hot mouth he found he did not care that it was wrong because nothing that felt this wonderful could possibly be wrong. She responded to every kiss and every touch with a delectable sigh or moan that surged through his veins. And Georg could feel her small hands gripping at the fabric of his shirt as she eagerly responded to him. In one smooth movement, he pulled away from her as he tried to catch his breath and slowly reached around and unhooked her bra.

Letting it hang on her shoulders, he slid a hand under the stiff fabric and gently cupped one breast. She had taken a sharp intake of breath when he had undone the garment and now she exhaled a slow longing sigh as his fingers gently caressed the underside of her breast. He let his thumb graze over her nipple and felt it pebble under his touch. She made a small squeak of surprise and he watched utterly amazed as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

Maria's whole world seemed to have suddenly become only about the man who had his hands on her breasts and his mouth on her neck. She could barely think anything except that her Captain was making her feel so alive that it was like she was burning. There was a slow ache building between her legs and she couldn't help but shiver when she felt him peel her bra off her. She automatically went to cover her chest but he pulled her arms away and she opened her eyes to see his gaze burning into her. It made her breath catch and her heart speed up.

"You're so perfect," he said, the sound of his voice sending more shivers down her spine, and it also seemed to tug at the ache that was steadily building.

As one hand held her by the waist, the other slowly drew up her sides and then along her neck until his thumb gently caressed her bottom lip. And she could do nothing but stare into those eyes, it was like she was under some spell and couldn't look away. They were watching her carefully, and seemed to be asking to trust him – and how could she not? She'd never felt this way about any other person before in her life and she just knew she would do whatever he asked of her.

His mouth was on hers again before she could comprehend what was happening, his teeth nipping at her lower lip. The hand on her breast was teasing her nipple and then his mouth was trailing hot kisses down her neck. Her hands began fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, desperate to feel his skin. She had managed the undo them and was pushing the shirt and waistcoat off his broad shoulders, and then he was pulling her flush against him. The feel of her breasts pressed so intimately against his bare chest sent a jolt of pure pleasure straight through her. His hand on her waist was trying to pull her even closer and then she drew in a sharp breath as she felt his arousal hard underneath her.

"Captain…"

Georg had spent many nights dreaming of Maria and hearing her breathy sighs, but the sound of her actually speaking his title, like he had imagined countless times, undid him. But what he really wanted was to hear her say his name and that thought caused a deep pull in his groin.

Gripping her waist with one hand as the other held her by the nape of her neck, he pushed his hips up against her trying to gain some friction. She let out another moan and he felt her hands roamed over his chest, gripping at him as she did so. And then she was pushing herself against his arousal and he could hear her panted breathing as she clumsily tried to seek relief.

Holding her steady, he pushed her back a little and then let a hand drop from her waist to slip up her thigh and under her dress. His hand skimmed over her stockings, the soft bare skin of the top of her thigh and then his hand kept on going until he found the edge of her knickers.

"Please…" he heard her pant in his ear, "I-I need…"

Without hesitating, Georg let his hand finally brush against her centre and the feel of her damp panties elicited a deep growl from him. He slipped his hand underneath the cotton and let his fingers gently stroke against her. She was squirming in his lap as her hands clutched at his shoulders. Slowly he teased her until he slipped one finger into her hot centre and he felt her fingers dig into his skin. Easing a second finger in, he slowly danced inside her before he twisted his hand so he could reach the spot within her that he knew she needed to be touched.

Maria gave a cry of pleasure as she felt his fingers brush against something within her that sent her blood rushing and made the ache bloom into an intense pull within her. Her bones had gone limp and she was so grateful that he was holding her because she was sure she would have just collapsed into a boneless heap by now. It was like she was seeing sounds and hearing colours as his fingers continued to pull waves of pleasure from within her. The tension was building and she could hear her own panted cries as he continued to touch her.

"Can you feel that, my love?" he purred in her ear. "You are so close, so ready. I want you to open your eyes, Maria."

Her eyes fluttered open and she gripped his broad shoulders. His eyes were dark and completely focused on her, the intense passion in his eyes blew her away and before she knew what was happening, she felt the tension break and she was flying apart. Wave after wave of pleasure was rolling through her whole body and she collapsed against his chest as she tried to even her breathing. She felt lightheaded, and like she was still floating. He removed his hand from between her legs and had wrapped both of his arms around her to draw her closer to him.

As he pulled her against him, she was once again met with the feel of his arousal pressing against her. She felt the tug between her legs bloom again, insistent this time, her body demanding that it needed more. Tentatively, she removed a hand from his shoulder and let it fall between them until her fingers gently brushed against the bulge of his trousers. He let out a groan and his hips automatically jerked upwards towards her hand, which she had hastily drew away.

The feel of Maria's small hand touching him had sent a sharp spear of pleasure right through Georg. His dress pants were insanely tight and he was finding it harder to forget about. He grasped her hand and slowly brought it back to touch him through the fabric of his pants. Letting out another low moan as her hand gently stroked him again, he pressed her hand more firmly trying desperately to gain some relief. But before he could do anything he suddenly felt her small hand fumbling at the front of his trousers as she tried to undo his belt. He moved her hands away and tore his belt off, throwing it across the ballroom floor. The clatter of it hitting the ground mixed with the sounds of their panted breathing and the music still softly playing from the gramophone. Her hands were back and doing the buttons and zip, but then her hands paused. He looked at her face, her eyes wide as she stared down at his groin, and it sent a jolt of reality crashing through him.

"Maria," he said hoarsely, "If you are uncomfortable, we can stop – we _should_ stop."

"I-I-" she said, her voice was so low, unlike he'd ever heard before, "I've never, um, I've never-"

Georg suddenly felt like he'd been pushed into the lake. The words "nun" and "virgin" flared across his inner eye in large, bold, red letters. Oh God. Trying not to panic, he clasped her hands in his and looked up into her face. She was looking at him with the most trusting expression on her half dazed face that it actually hurt him.

"Maria, we can't – I shouldn't have even let it get it this far," he said, "I wasn't thinking."

Maria felt like her heart was stuck in her throat. She suddenly became very aware that she sitting in his lap, with her dress bunched up around her waist. The feel of her wet knickers sent a sharp bolt of shame straight through her and she hastily tried to pull her dress up.

"I thought you loved me?" Maria heard herself say, as she stood up on shaky legs.

"I do," he said and the look he gave her made her heart stop, she couldn't look away from him.

"Then why…?"

"You are going to be a nun, Maria, a _nun_ ," said the Captain, and Maria saw the anguish in his eyes.

It was the same look he got whenever he felt guilty about the children, she realised. It was the look he had just before he shut back down and his defences flew up.

"I can't believe what I did – what I was about to do," he continued, and she could hear his voice hardening.

He broke eye contact and stared down at the floor, and she watched as a lock of his hair fell down onto his forehead. She felt like a hand had reached through her chest and gripped her heart.

"I'm not going to be a nun," Maria whispered, still clutching her dress to her chest as she gazed down at him.

His eyes shot back up and he whispered, "What did you just say?"

Trying to still the mad rush in her head, Maria drew in a deep breath and said in a stronger voice, "I am not going to be a nun."

All he did was stare at her and in that heart-wrenching moment, she knew she had to tell him her secret. The secret that was supposed to never be told.

Gathering her courage, Maria said softly, "I-I love you, G-Georg."

Georg just continued to stare at her. She was clutching the top of her dress to her chest and she looked half like she wanted to run. Her eyes were piercing him and he felt like he was once again drowning in their depths. She looked absolutely terrified. Slowly standing, he zipped up his trousers, and his eyes never leaving hers, opened his arms.

She ran to him and he heard her burst of tears as her head buried into the crook of his neck and her arms wrapped around his middle. Her dress had fallen back down to hang around her waist and he could feel her breasts once again pressed against his bare chest. Georg kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Maria," he said into her hair, "Please stay with me. Marry me."

She tipped her tear-streaked face up to him. "Marry you?"

"Yes, marry me," he said and brought a hand up to gently cup her face as he wiped a stray tear. "Be mine and stay here forever."

Maria felt her heart swell and in her mind she saw her life stretch out before her. She had thought that the abbey had been her home, but she had been so wrong. This house was her home - these arms were her home. She couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes as she stared up at her Captain. And he was was hers, just like she was his. Unable to think of any words to say except a soft "Yes", Maria just pressed her lips against his.

* * *

*Line is taken from Die Trapp Familie


End file.
